LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). ''To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. ''The 2010 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Sunday 3rd November 2013' *Alexandra Park: 440 Woodpigeon W/SW by 0945, c50 Starling, also small finch movements inc 2 Redpoll sp, Redwing, 4 Jackdaw, probable Common Teal Wood Green Res, Water Rail (h) Conservation Pond 1630 (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, Lapwing, Peregrine male, also 15100 Woodpigeons S/SW, 3 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, Linnet, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard); plus Kingfisher, Little Egret (Andrew Haynes). *Bury Farm (Edgware): Please sign a petition to protest against bird-rich Bury Farm being developed into yet another sterile golf course. *Crossness: Little Egret, 10 Black-tailed Godwit, 100 Redshank, 50 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 40 Stock Dove, Rock Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Gallions Reach: Great Northern Diver upriver @ 13.55. (Paul Davis & Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula: Chiffchaff 3, Blackcap (female)1. (Richard Green) *KGV Reservoir: (north basin) 1 Black-necked Grebe, 2 fem Goosander, 3 Goldeneye, 1 Wigeon, 50+ Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff (Jamie Partridge). *Mill Hill: c5000 Woodpigeons S/SW between 6.50 and 7.45 (Xav) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Peregrine pr - fem finally atacked woodpigeon having let 14000 go past....it got away, Little Egret, 35 Lapwing, 8 Snipe, 14900 Woodpigeon SW, 2 Chiffchaff, Bearded Tit '''by Dulverton hide, Brambling SW, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Linnet SE (R.Kaye) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: '''3600 Woodpigeon S/SW 0655-0800 (peak 0720-0750), Little Owl h, 2 Blackcap m&f wildlife gdn area 20, Redwing a20 (birdman_euston) *Southgate N14 (Chase Rd): c200 Woodpigeon SW 07:30-07:45 whilst waiting for bus (Robert Callf). *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard low at 7.45 & same or other hunting over wood 90 minutes later before eventually drifting towards Ickenham Marsh, Kestrel, 23 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 22 Stock Dove, hundreds (600+) Woodpigeon SW, 6 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 19 Redwing, 8 Rook, 2 Reed Bunting, c30 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Totteridge Valley: Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4+ Siskins and 1-2 Lesser Redpolls over, 4 Teal (Ian Ellis) 'Saturday 2nd November 2013' *Alexandra Park: vizmig 0700-0845 - c300 Woodpigeon W/SW, 3 Meadow Pipits, 2 Siskin, 20 Chaffinch, 52 Goldfinch, 19 Greenfinch, also male Teal in flight S over New River (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 19 Snipe, Lapwing, also 1080 Woodpigeons, 29 Fieldfare, 16 Redwing, 46 Chaffinch, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall and Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Hall Marsh: Stonechat south of scrape, Cetti's Warbler heard & showing briefly north of scrape (Neville Smith & Hayley Lynes). *Leyton Jubilee Park: Firecrest again south west end of raised area near steps early am, 3 Lesser Redpoll over, 16 Redwing over, 570+ Woodpigeon (most W), Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern flew from N shore main lake into reeds west of WWT hide on the S shore, Pintail, Snipe, Kingfisher (WWT website); 6 Common Snipe (grazing marsh), 2 Siskin by feeders, also Water Rail crossing path nearby, 4+ Cetti's Warblers singing (Martin Honey) *North Finchley: c30 Redwing W c8.30am (John Colmans) *Richmond Park: 65 Wigeon, 2 Little Owls calling to each other near Holly Lodge, 10 Redwing (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Ten Acre Wood area: 6 Skylark, Little Egret, 21 Lapwing, Rook, 10+ Redwing (G Westley) *Tyttenhanger GP: Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, 2 Tree Sparrow, Red Kite, c30 Redwing (Steve Blake) *Woolwich: Peregrine Falcon over & on mobile mast above Mellish Estate SE18 (L Leadbeater) *Waterworks NR: Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, 2 Shoveler m&f, Green Woodpecker, Greenfinch, Teal (S Huckle) 'Friday 1st November 2013' *Alexandra Park: c140 Woodpigeon W/SW and 6 Chaffinch NW by 0720 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1520 Woodpigeon S 6.50-8.30, 64 Starling W, 15 Chaffinch W (Andrew Verrall); 2 Wigeon m&f, 7 Snipe, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, 4 Goldcrest (Roy Beddard). *Grove Park SE12: female Hobby SW 12.20 over Coopers Ln (Patrick English). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 15 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting over, Kingfisher, 200+ Woodpigeon, 10 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake N shore, 2 Water Rail grazing marsh, 9 Redwing SW, 3 Siskin (WWT website). *North Finchley: Red Admiral in back garden (John Colmans) *Sewardstone Marsh: Water Rail heard and 4 Wigeon in Osier Wood, 1st winter Little Gull flew low over marsh and headed N/W 14:20hrs, 2 Common Buzzard, (Neville Smith & Hayley Lynes). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush N, 2 Greenfinch S, 9 Ring-necked Parakeets W 1250 (Bob Watts). *Totteridge Valley: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 5 Redwing, 4 Teal 2m&2f on Darlands Lake (Xav) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Swallow (KJMcmanus). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿